


Divine Heart

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Fairy Tail Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, On Hiatus, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: A family was all I wanted with him. But he left. And he left me behind. I heard shouting. My children. My friends. Him.





	1. Prologue: Natsu’s Return

I had just walked into the guild hall with Layla and Nash, my two kids, age ten, when my eyes landed on someone. Someone who I was told was dead. Someone I had loved very much before I was given the devastating news that sent me to bed rest, heavy labor, and almost my death bed if Jet hadn’t gotten Chelia on time to help Wendy heal me. By the time I was fully recovered, I locked me and the twins in Natsu’s house, crying myself to sleep every night and curling in bed with Layla and Nash and Natsu’s scarf he had given me before he left for his job in the mountains across Fiore. I stood there, staring at him, tears gathering in my eyes, my lips trembling, and tears streaming swiftly down my pale, ghostly cheeks. A sob escaped my throat, My feet moved, taking a step back. I turned towards the open door. And ran. Natsu came back after all.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family was all I wanted with him. But he left. And he left me behind. I heard shouting. My children. My friends. Him.

I ran, images racing in my head as I did so. Images of Hargeon, fake Salamander, the charm spell, Natsu breaking it, the ship, the manor, Daybreak, Team Natsu forming with Natsu, me, Erza, Gray, Happy, then Wendy and Carla joined later on. Meeting Fairy Tail, Joining Fairy Tail.

 **\-----** **_flashback-----_ **

**_“Na_ _t_ _su! Look! I finally got my Fairy Tail Mark!” “Yeah, good for you Luigi.” “It’s Lucy! Not Luigi!”_ **

**\-----flashback ends-----**

All the happy memories we made together. Everything that occurred in the small 8 years we knew each other. _**Becoming friends. Falling in love. Making love on New Years Night. Him leaving me two weeks later, disappearing before I could tell him**_.

Tell him we were going to be parents. He would be shocked. He would ask _‘Is it true?’_ I would have said _‘Yes’_. He would have shouted in joy. Swung me around laughing. Gloating to Gray. Fighting with Gray. Maybe later he would have proposed. We could’ve been married. He would’ve held my hand during childbirth. A FAMILY!

A family was all I wanted with him. But he left. And he left me behind. I heard shouting. My children. My friends. Him.

I ran faster. Trying to get away. Away from them all. I ran into the woods. Towards the cabin. I opened the door, shut it, locked it. I slid down, my back against the door, sobbing into my hands as they pounded desperately against the door.

I sobbed, tears spilling out like waterfalls as I held the door closed. Later, the pounding ceased. The next moment, I heard faint voices. They moved away from the door, out of my earshot. I strained to hear, but to no luck, stopped, and continued holding the door closed, sobs no longer heard but hiccups escaping every now and then as tears calmly streamed down my pale cheeks and I closed my eyes breathing slowly as to stop them completely. When no tears were falling, I stood and turned, touching the door softly trying to decide whether it’s safe to exit or not.

When no noise or voice was heard, I unlocked the door. I reached for the knob and the door swung open, revealing the face behind it. Natsu stood there, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he looked at me. I turned and ran into the bedroom, throwing myself into the bed grabbing his scarf and I jumped out the window. I shoved the scarf against my mouth, breathing deeply and holding it, keeping quiet as I ran, trying to escape his plea’s, wanting to sit and think. I wrapped the scarf around my neck, wanting to feel its warmth, when I bumped into a large body. I turned left missing the outreached hand and continued running, running through the woods and into a tree.

When Natsu caught up, I started to turn around the tree, trying to get out of sight, when my branch broke. And I was sent 3 stories down.

A few breaths later, the air around stopped. And there was nothing but us. “Found ya Luce.”


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You made a promise! You broke it! You said 3 months! I thought you were dead!” I cried out.

_‘Why did he come here? Why did he chase me? Does he not see he’s hurting me? I can’t stand being this close to him! It brings back too many feelings from before. I need to leave! But...he still feels so...warm...I wanna stay in his embrace...I wanna feel his soft lips on mine...I wanna feel his body on me... I want Natsu...to love me like before…’_

“Natsu…” I sobbed, the tears once again streaming down my cheeks. “Why?!” I choked, looking at him. “P-put me down. Please…” He set me on the ground, stepping back and looking at me.

“I tried my best but Zeref locked me up and put me in chains in Tenroujima so I couldn't do anything. Eventually Happy found me and got me out and we made it across the ocean and we found our way back to solid land and back home. It just took a while.” Natsu said, smiling slightly, looking up and into my eyes. “Before then, we had gotten lost and wandered Fiore. We got a ride here and went straight to Fairy Tail to see you. But you weren’t there so I pursued you. You should know the rest.”

“You made a promise! You broke it! You said 3 months! I thought you were dead!” I cried out.

“Really? Everyone kept about someone being dead and how they felt sorry for you since you never came in the guild on this day in the past 8 years..” Natsu hesitated in the end.

“They were talking about you! Did you know I was pregnant before you left!? I had to fend not for me..but for twins!! I couldn’t do it on my own!!

I had the entire guild help me pay for everything for them..including remodeling your house ..which I moved into when they told me you were dead..I can move out now since your home..I even still have the apartment..just in case..” I sobbed, turning.

“You have kids?” Natsu says.

“They’re your kids..I would have told you if you’d stayed home or brung me with you..” I said shyly.

“If I did that there is no guarantee what could’ve happened to you or the babies..I am here now..so you shouldn’t be upset..I came back for you..

And besides!! I love you Luce!!” Natsu shouted, smiling his goofy grin.

“Natsu..mph” I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

“There you are!! Uncle Gajeel saw you run out of the guild and..

Oh sorry mommy and sir..you were having a moment..I wouldn’t blame you mom..you’ve been alone for some odd years..” My daughter, Layla said, starting to turn.

“Layla! Hush! Me and Natsu were just..um..talking..!!

Is it true you love me Natsu? It isn't something to take lightly you know. Especially to a girl!”

“Of course I do Luce!! I wouldn’t joke about this in a million years!!” Natsu yelled, showing his teeth in a wide grin.

“Yeah..you ain’t like that..sorry for..doubting you..Layla..go tell Nash I’m on my way..”

“OKAY MOM!! BYE!!” Layla says, running off.


End file.
